


Mixed up... or maybe not

by Kaprikume



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fluff, Harurinharu Christmas Exchange 2014, M/M, Rin is a dork and likes to complain too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaprikume/pseuds/Kaprikume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru end up in a hotel room mixup again even in their pro career, where there's only one bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed up... or maybe not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalthea/gifts).



> I hope you like this little comic, I had so much fun with this prompt!!  
> (read from left to right)

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
